Lies of Omission
"Lies of Omission" is the ninth episode of Season Five of Teen Wolf. It was writen by Angela L. Harvey and directed by Tim Andrew. It is the sixty-ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on August 17, 2015. Synopsis While Scott turns to an unlikely ally for help, Stiles and Lydia try to uncover the truth about Parrish. Recap Scott tells a story about his asthma being back and pretending that nothing's happen. He says it feels like everyone in his school senses that there is something coming, something bad. He reaches for his inhaler when he thinks about doing something about it. The pack is not talking or acknowledging each other. Parrish doesn't seem to remember taking the bodies and Lydia and Stiles are looking for the dead bodies and the Nemeton which doesn't seem to be where they last found it. Stiles' dad is also hunting the killed and the two chimera's Corey and Hayden are doing better and healing faster. Scott hasn't heard from Kira and he seems more nervous than he's ever been before. The story was being told to Theo. Scott asks him if he really wants to be a part of the pack and Theo says he's there for him. Scott just tells him that everything is going to get worse. The Dread Doctors are operating on another chimera when Theo tells them he needs more time. They tell him that Hayden is a failure but Theo says he needs Hayden alive. The Dread Doctors seem to be going back on their promise to Theo. He says they promised him a pack and when he raises his voice the Dread Doctors just turn as if whatever they say goes and walks away from him. Sheriff and Parrish are looking for clues with a UV light and they find traces of mercury. Liam and Hayden have a budding romance and it's pretty innocent considering the circumstances. He's keeping a close eye on her to make sure she's okay and lets her know by reassuring her with a kiss. Just then, Hayden begins bleeding mercury and begs Liam not to tell anyone. Stiles and Lydia think it's almost like the Nemeton doesn't want to be found. Stiles says if the Nemeton is covered in bodies, she is supposed to be able to find them. Stiles almost tells Lydia that he killed Donovan but instead he says one of the bodies could be a clue. Lydia races off to find Parrish to question him about the bodies. Scott is struggling with his asthma and takes a puff of his inhaler. He hears Liam in the locker room and approaches him and tries to have small talk. Liam is a bit dismissive and Scott tells Liam to remember that he's here for him. Liam asks him if he's going to chain him to a tree again and Scott says all he's trying to do is protect everyone. However, Liam tells Scott that he can't protect anyone. Stiles runs into Theo and Theo is trying to convince Stiles that Scott won't blame them for defending themselves. Suddenly Stiles turns around a sees a vision of him as a dead body with mercury coming out of his mouth. Mason is helping Corey figure out how strong he's getting and when Mason sees his strength, he tells him that Scott is trying to help him and that he may know something about his strength. The Sheriff makes his was to the library and he's using the blacklight to find more traces of mercury. He comes across a small spot on the floor and remembers what the deputy told him about the two library keycards as well as what he told Stiles when looking for Donovan. Meanwhile, Theo leans over to tell Scott about Stiles when they hear sirens. Corey is being rushed out of school bleeding mercury everywhere. Scott is sacred and Theo is trying to snap him out of it. Liam meets Hayden and tells her that they have to get out of there out of fear that the Dread Doctors could be coming after her. Theo is driving Scott to the hospital and Scott asks him what he was trying to tell him in class. Scott insists that everyone needs to start talking again and finally gets Theo to open up. Theo tells him to open the glove compartment and finds a wrench that belonged to Stiles. Theo said Stiles dropped it at the school when he killed Donovan and Scott is dumbfounded. Theo says Donovan went after Stiles and when he saw what Stiles was doing he couldn't stop it. He lies about the details saying that Stiles kept hitting Donovan and crushed his skull. Theo is making Stiles out to be the bad guy and something inside of Scott seems to believe what Theo is saying. Theo makes it pretty believable and encourages Scott to talk to Stiles. Malia can't seem to concentrate in class. Lydia's mom asks a girl named Beth to close her laptop and when she does, she bites her nails and they come right off. There is also some residue on her mouth. Malia is stopped before she goes after Beth and Lydia's mom tells her she thinks they all need to concentrate on school. Malia bypasses her words and leaves. Parrish and Lydia are driving to the possible location of the Nemeton. Malia approaches Beth who tells her she knows nothing about her condition. She repeats the words condition and Beth slams Malia to the wall. She runs out the door and when Malia attempts to go after her, a Dread Doctor shows up and breaks her neck. Beth was another failed experiment. Meanwhile, at the hospital Theo and Scott arrive and notice carnage all over. Corey has been wreaking havoc all over and when they walk pass the hallway he materializes out of the wall as if he was a chameleon. The school bell rings and Malia is walking down the hall in an emotional state. Stiles stops her and asks her what's going on. She says she hates this, she can't lose like this and she's not like Scott. Malia doesn't want to see anymore failures. Theo and Scott are searching all over for Corey when the Dread Doctors arrive. Corey is hiding from everyone and when he hears a Dread Doctor approaching he blends into a truck. It makes no difference and he is stabbed and killed by the Dread Doctor. Experiments are dying all around and Scott knows that they have to find Hayden after seeing Corey's body. Stiles is trying to reach Lydia to tell her that dead chimeras are all around. She is too busy trying to get Parrish to start thinking by starting a fight with him. It ends with his eyes turning orange as he turns and spots the location of the Nemeton with the bodies around it. Back at the school the Sheriff meets with Theo who asks him if he's going to need a lawyer. Theo tells the Sheriff that Donovan was a wendigo who was chasing Stiles down. Theo tells a story making himself look like the hero. He tells the story as if he was Stiles and reveals that Donovan was staked and when he got back everything was gone. Theo is revealing his true lying side. Liam and Hayden are planning on running away together to escape everyone. She is worried about hurting him but he says he'd get over it. As they take money from Sinema and have a moment together, the Dread Doctor appears out of nowhere. They duck behind the bar trying to hide from the Dread Doctor who begins smashing his way around. He makes his way around the back of the bar but Hayden and Liam are making a run for it. Unfortunately they run into another Doctor who knocks Liam off his feet. Parrish is worried about his unconscious actions and wants to turn himself in. Lydia says he might covering up the supernatural instead of the just the bodies. She thinks he's in charge of keep the supernatural happenings from the regular world. Parrish says every time he takes a body to the Nemeton he adds one to the hundreds that are already there. Liam is being beating up by the Dread Doctors and tells Hayden to run. Scott comes in to save the day and they manage to keep Hayden out of harms way for a bit. The insane part is that nothing they do seems to effect the Dread Doctors. Scott can't even keep up with this dreadful enemy but Theo comes in and tries his luck. Liam calls out for Hayden who is captures and injected with a substance. She doesn't die and both she and Liam are confused. Theo tells the Dread Doctor he needs more time during their fight and they finally back off. When it's all over, Scott asks where Hayden is. She is with Liam and she says she thinks she's okay. Liam tells Scott what happened and they think something may be going on internally. He instructs them to meet him at the clinic and Theo tells Liam to keep her awake. During the drive Liam comes up with an idea to turn Hayden into a werewolf but Scott is the only one with the power to do so. Back at the station the Sheriff asks Lydia what Parrish thinks he's doing by locking himself up in the cell and Lydia says protecting them all. Parrish tells the Sheriff that he's the one taking the body and he doesn't know why and doesn't remember doing it but he can't be let out. Parrish says that he's dangerous and the Sheriff actually listens to her. Stiles meets Scott at the clinic and tells him that he was having trouble with the jeep. Scott doesn't say anything, instead, he holds up the wrench that Theo used to incriminate him with. Scott asks Stiles why he didn't tell him and Stiles says he was going to. Stiles said he couldn't and Scott says "you killed Donovan?" Stiles says that Donovan was going to kill his dad and that everyone can't be like Scott. Stiles says not everyone can be flawless. Stiles says he's human and he didn't have a choice. Stiles asks him if he believes him and Scott says he wants to. Stiles begs him to say he believes him but Scott bypasses it by saying they can't kill people they are trying to save. Stiles asks him one more time to say he believes it and Scott just says the same thing. Stiles begs him to tell him how he can fix it, Scott tells him not to worry about Malia or Lydia they'll find them and that maybe Stiles should talk to the Sheriff. He leaves his best friend out in the rain to tend to Hayden. Liam says Hayden is getting worse and begs Scott to turn Hayden so that she can heal. Scott says no. Cast Starring *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura (credit only) *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Guest Starring *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Benita Robledo as Deputy Clark *Ben Stillwell as Zach *Michael Johnston as Corey *Lexi Ainsworth as Beth *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle as The Geneticist Trivia Title *Lies of Omission refers to Theo's constant lying to the pack. He told the sheriff that he killed Donovan, he used every single detail of what happened with Stiles and Donovan and made it his own apart from Stiles wasn't there. He even cried. He also tells Scott that Stiles beat Donovan to death with his wrench. He says that Donovan was mouthing off about his dad and Stiles just lost it and wouldn't stop hitting him around the face with his wrench. *It also refers to Stiles lies to Scott. His refusal to tell Scott about Donovan, that gives Theo an in. Videos Teen Wolf Season 5 episode 9 promo (Teen Wolf 5x09 promo 720p) Teen Wolf 5x09 "Lies Of Omission" Promo 2 Teen Wolf ‘Theo Angers The Dread Doctors’ Official Sneak Peek (Episode 9) MTV Soundtrack Category:Season Five Episodes